ECV-197-1
ECV-197-1, referred to as Shuttle 1,Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots is the first of at least four shuttlecraft held in the Shuttle Bay of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], ''and the most frequently used shuttle on the ship. Its most prolific pilot is Helmsman Gordon Malloy. The designation "ECV-197-1," or any other shuttle designation for that matter, is not fixed to a particular craft. For example, when an original Shuttle 1 is destroyed by early 2421, a new craft with the same designation replaced it. History Between 2419 and 2421, Shuttle 1 flies to and from the Epsilon Science Station,Episode 1x01: Old Wounds the [[USS Blériot|USS ''Blériot]],Episode 1x02: Command Performance Moclus,Episode 1x03: About a Girl. the Dorahl Bioship,Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear. Sargus 4,Episode 1x05: Majority Rule. the surface of the Multiphasic Planet,Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry Xelaya,Episode 2x03: Home and the shuttle bay of Outpost 58.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Additional uses include Captain Ed Mercer spying on First Officer Kelly Grayson and Cassius from outside the window of her Quarters.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja When muscle atrophy forces Alara to return to her home planet, she is delivered to her family household on Xelaya in Shuttle 1, piloted by Gordon Malloy. Also present is Captain Ed Mercer, who dons a enviromental suit as he steps out of the shuttle's protective field into Xelaya's high gravity to assist the weakened Alara. A few days later, Ed and Gordon return to Xelaya to inform Alara that John LaMarr and Claire Finn have devised a way for her to maintain her strength aboard the Orville via the simulator. Arriving in view of the Kitan holiday home they are unaware that Alara and her family are being held hostage by Cambis and Floratta Borrin. At gunpoint, Cambis orders Alara's father to get rid of the Union officers only for Ed to insist that he speak to Alara, leading Cambis to reveal himself and shoot the Captain. Though Ed survives, his suit is compromised, leaving him with mere minutes to go until he is crushed by Xelaya's gravity, forcing Ildis to drag him into Shuttle 1 as Alara deals with the intruders. Back aboard the Orville, Alara decides that she needs to take an indefinite leave to be with her family; saying goodbye to her friends in the Shuttle Bay, Alara is returned home by Gordon in Shuttle 1.Episode 2x03: Home Receiving a distress call from Captain Mercer on a Krill frequency, the Orville sends Shuttle 1, piloted by Gordon and Bortus, to retrieve him on an unidentified planet. Entering the atmosphere, they find the Captain as well as the Krill Teleya. Though there is no place to land, Gordon "makes it work" as he hovers only just above the higher ground where Ed placed the distress beacon, allowing him and Teleya to enter the shuttle which promptly takes off under fire from the Chak'tal. Soon after, Shuttle 1 is back in the Shuttle Bay as a Krill shuttle arrives to pick up Teleya.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Answering the first interstellar message from Regor 2, "Is anyone out there?", Captain Mercer takes Shuttle 1 containing a party consisting of himself, Commander Grayson, Lieutenant Commander Bortus, Dr. Finn and new Security Chief Talla Keyali. Arriving at the designated landing coordinates, the Orville party is welcomed by the Regorian First Prefect, leading to a first contact ceremony which is inadvertently soured when Kelly and Bortus reveal their upcoming birthdays, resulting in their arrest as they fall under an undesirable sign in Regorian astrology. After a month, it is realized by Talla that the bad standing was caused by the collapse of a star in the constellation of Giliac over three thousand years ago and the Orville crew soon formulates a plan to exonerate the Giliacs. Going out in Shuttle 1, Gordon and John deploy a solar sail above Regor 2, positioning it so that the reflective light from the star will be visible from the planet's surface of Regor 2. In the eyes of the Regorians, it appears that the missing Giliac star has returned, leading them to release Kelly and Bortus as they reconsider their perspective.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Having faked his death, the Moclan engineer Locar hides within Shuttle 1. By reducing the field radius of the shuttle's cloaking device, Locar is able to focus the cloak like a lens which renders him and him alone invisible. Nevertheless, Locar is caught by Lieutenant Keyali.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Shuttle 1 is present in the Shuttle Bay when a party of Kaylon seize the ship and force the crew into the bay.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 As the Orville leads the Kaylon Fleet on a course to Earth, Kelly suggests that they get a shuttle out to enlist the aid of the Krill. Yaphit retrieves a PM-488 Titan from the armory, which is used by Bortus to terminate the two Kaylon guarding the Shuttle Bay, buying Kelly and Gordon time to enter Shuttle 1 while John and Talla open the Shuttle Bay doors. As Gordon notes, since the Orville is currently at quantum speed, to attempt to leave the Shuttle Bay is incredibly dangerous and inadvisable. At the bridge, the Kaylon quickly discover what is going on and proceed to override the Shuttle Bay doors. However, they fail to prevent the departure as Shuttle 1 only just escapes the Shuttle Bay as the doors close, immediately making a quantum jump to Krill space. At Kaylon Primary's command, Kaylon Sphere 15 breaks off and makes pursuit. Though Shuttle 1's speed passes the red line, the Kaylon continue to catch up, forcing Gordon to employ a tactic which risks ripping the shuttle in half; setting the destination point, he reroutes all power from weapons to life support into one concentrated burst from the quantum drive. Fortunately, Shuttle 1 emerges in Krill space intact and well ahead of the Kaylon, albeit with all systems dead and only 15 minutes of air left. Thankfully, the shuttle is quickly picked up by the tractor beam of a Krill destroyer commanded by Captain Dalek, who is soon convinced of the Kaylon threat when Sphere 15 eventually arrives. Following the Battle of Earth, Shuttle 1 is returned to the Orville along with Kelly and Gordon.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Enlisting Gordon's support in preventing peace between the Union and the Krill, Orrin Channing takes Shuttle 1 out of the Shuttle Bay with him after Gordon stuns Lieutenant Keyali. Little does Orrin know, however, this is all an act on Gordon's part as he works with his crew to keep the peace, placing a tracking device on the shuttle so the Orville may follow it despite its cloak. Orrin tells Gordon to set a course for the Krill destroyer Davoro'kos, which he plans to destroy through use of explosive Envall blood contained in a quantum storage cell; as the Union shuttlecraft does not possess torpedo launchers through which the cell may be deployed, Orrin intends to go out in a suicide mission. When Gordon insists that Orrin tell him his plan, Orrin reveals the quantum storage cell, leading Gordon to make contact with the Orville, announcing that he is returning to the Shuttle Bay. A struggle ensues between Gordon and Orrin, with the latter activating the quantum storage cell only for Gordon to use his plasma gun to destroy the shuttle's controls, preventing Orrin from intercepting the Krill vessel. As the cell approaches detonation, Gordon takes an enviromental suit as he offers Orrin a chance to escape with him. Orrin, however, angrily rejects Gordon, forcing him to depart alone. Soon after, Shuttle 1 explodes with Orrin inside, with the blast propeling Gordon out of control before he is caught by the Orville's tractor beam.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots In light of Shuttle 1's destruction, a replacement shuttlecraft designated ECV-197-1 was constructed and assigned to the Orville. Discovering a colony of Moclans hidden within a nebula, Ed and Kelly take Shuttle 1 out with Bortus and Talla. Touching down on the surface, it is there they meet Heveena again. Soon after, when Ed's request for a hearing with the Union Council to decide on the future of the colony is accepted, the Captain takes Shuttle 1 to rendezvous with the USS Burnell, which takes them to Earth. It is within Shuttle 1 that Heveena, while researching female artists in Earth's cultural database, discovers by , which she decides will be the voice of her revolution. While the Council receives Ed and Heveena at Union Central, Shuttle 1 is returned to the Orville in orbit of the Sanctuary world. When a Moclan battlecruiser sends four shuttles to the surface in order to apprehend the colonists, Kelly, with unofficial clearance from Ed, takes Shuttle 1 out with Bortus on a course to the Sanctuary. Though the Moclan battlecruiser catches Shuttle 1 in its tractor beam, Acting captain Keyali has the Orville's Plasma Cannons take out the Moclan vessel's emitters, setting the shuttle free to touch down on the surface, where Kelly and Bortus help defend the colonists from the Moclan soldiers. The next day, following a ceasefire, Ed sees Heveena back at the colony before returning to the Orville with Kelly and Bortus.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary Production Error A shuttlecraft with these markings was destroyed in a crash after having its hull fractured passing through a spatial fold during Episode 1x08: Into the Fold. At the start of the episode, the shuttlecraft involved was ECV-197-2 instead of ECV-197-1, while the markings on the shuttle that crashed was ECV-197-1, both being the same shuttle. However, a shuttlecraft with these markings appeared in Episode 1x11: New Dimensions, showing either another production error, or that ECV-197-2 was destroyed, or a new shuttle replaced the old ECV-197-1 with the same registration. Trivia * Chief of Security Alara Kitan operates a simulated version.Episode 1x10: Firestorm. Appearances *''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' *''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x03: Home'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' }} References Category:Shuttlecraft